


A Family At Last

by ZoBerry



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoBerry/pseuds/ZoBerry
Summary: One shot story time for our Shepards who deserve better.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Shepard, Male Shepard/Ashley Williams, Miranda Lawson/Male Shepard
Kudos: 2





	1. Feels Like A Thousand Years Ago

**Author's Note:**

> My take on Shepard's happily ever after with each romance-able character
> 
> Each chapter will have a small graphics with them! Credits at end notes

Shepard opened the front door to welcome home his wife. The two kids that had been peacefully sleeping decided that that was enough time to pretend to be sleeping and bounded off with all the energy they could muster and embrace their mother with open arms. Choruses of coos and baby talk were heard, even though the kids were pretty much 6 and 7 years of age.

“You came home early.” Shepard said, angling by the door to give his wife a more, personal kiss. That made the older of the two stomp off while the other one made a face and gagging sound. Shepard didn’t care though, the two little demons were more than they were worth the whole afternoon, so he pressed the kiss deeper, dipping his wife backwards just a little bit to be able to make a point.

“And miss the chance to have dinner with you and the kids, Skipper? Never. God knows how much I’ve missed this these past few weeks.” Ashley placed her bags down near the doorway. “A month away is fine, maybe more if it meant longer travels, but not when I only get to come home once a week. That’s just torture.” 

The pair headed towards the dining where the two children had already started fixing the dining table. Tenny, a quiet, boy with dark hair and warm brown eyes had served the food, he looked so much like his mother it was easy for other people to tease the couple that he’d be the next strong Williams in line, and although Tenny had much command on his own when he’s making a point for himself, he did not have the same harshness in his warm eyes that were the same of his wife. Shepard vowed that he would never have to take the same path he or Ashley did when the time came. Jane though, the younger one looked very much like him that many had speculated if both their children were really theirs or were perfectly made copies of their parents.

“You know Ash, we could always go and live in starships. It isn’t that bad and there’s other kids there too.” Shepard had opened the topic before, back when Ashley was still pregnant, and although she didn’t turn it downright so, his wife was adamant that the kids have their share of life on Earth, which he understood deeply. “Soon enough I’ll also need to get back into the action, and we’re both going to be gone long.”

The two kids at the dining table stared at them, Shepard knew it was a sensitive topic, but between coming home late, and just trying to be together - all four of them, it was emotionally taxing, and it was worse on their children who they didn’t want to grow up to be so distant from them. 

“I can be strong mommy, I can learn to be strong like you and dad.” Tenny said, finally speaking up when he noticed that the air turned thick. Shepard appreciated his eldest, he was deep and thoughtful and was very much protective of his younger sibling. To a small family like them, who tried their best to stay on the down low, Tenny had proven to be an absolute grounding force. 

Jane piped up beside her brother, going as far as standing on top of the chair as she was on to announce her plans. “I’ll be strong too! I’ll be strong so we all can be together and Tenny and me can work with you and daddy!”

“Tenny and I, Jane.” Tenny said, looking all the big brother that he was in that moment.

“Yeah! Tenny and Me and I and Jane - that’s me!” the younger one giggled as she pulled down from her seat. 

Shepard and his wife looked at each other, conflict and love both coming out from the moments. Finally Ashley smiled, “You’re right Shepard, you always are, and these two little rugrats definitely know how to make a point - just like you.” That made Shepard laugh, “Obviously they have your convictions too, Williams.” he teased fondly.

“Yuck daddy.” Jane said, scrunching her face. 

“Why baby?”

“You always call mommy Williams when you wanna kiss her.” Jane pouted, eating a spoonful of her vegetables as she continued “and mommy always calls you Commander and starts giggling like a little girl.”

That did it, and both the adults in the room laughed, Ashley taking care to wipe the tears from her ears, again much to the youngest’s chagrin. 

“All right, all right little cadets, you’ve made your point.” Ashley conceded, giving both her kids a warm smile.

Both kids now sat at attention, they knew their parents had little pet names, but they knew when their mom called them cadets it’s because she was supposed to say something important.

“I can’t promise it will be now, Comman--- dad and I have a lot of things to do when it comes to our work, but maybe in a few years when you’re both a little bit grown up, we can all go live together out in space.”

Tenny’s eyes immediately bulged. “Space!” he said, his eyes glittering like the stars. “Jane this is what dad always tells us! We’ll be living in space!”

Jane Williams-Shepard found herself already above the clouds, her smile had drifted her off in her own little land of dreams. She had loved space, she had loved everything about it from the stories and so when she learned about the possibility that she was able to go, with her parents no doubt- she had already lost herself in the possibilities.

“Good job Ash, you broke our daughter.” Shepard chuckled, spooning a big bite of fish before giving his wife a little peck. 

Ashley smirked as she watched her beloved daughter fall into her own little world. “Cadet Jane!” she ordered in her no-nonsense voice, and her daughter easily came back around. “As long as you and brother are good to each other and do your best in your studies, we’ll work on us staying in space alright?”

Jane nodded, excited at the prospect- though Shepard found himself looking at Tenny who had a forlorn expression. “What’s up Ten?” he asked.

“When we’re in space, we’ll still have a house right? And you and mommy can always come home?” 

Shepard looked at the soft warm eyes his eldest had, so similar yet different from his wife, and he knew he would fight whoever else in the galaxy for this pocket of life that was given to him. “We will be home more than now, yes. A lot more.” It wasn’t the best answer and it seemed Tenny’s little mind worked out the kinks and untold excuses in his little statement, Shepard really loved how his son’s mind worked, it kept him on his toes, much like how he always had to keep his toes up with politicians. “But don’t worry, when mom and I aren’t busy, you can visit us at work too.”

That was enough to get Tenny back to smiling, and of course, Jane now back to going crazy all about space. Shepard looked at his wife, and Ashley looked back at him, memories of their past came to surface, all of which felt like a thousand years ago, and so he took his wife’s hand and held it close to him, kissing the top of her knuckles. “I love you Ash.” he said. “I love you and our kids, and now we just need a dog.”

“A dog!” Once again their kids found their usual exuberance and Shepard had to laugh at Ashley’s groans of stress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ashley was my first playthrough romance. Didn't even care about Liara that time XD Guess it was to be safe, but it did make me love and appreciate Ash where a lot of people disliked her the first time.  
> ...  
> Not to mention her makeover in ME3, damn.


	2. I Should Have Brought My Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard and the love of their life, their 'ow, my heart', 'don't Kaidan me', 'don't call me K' and all that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Kaidan / Shep whether Sheploo or FemShep so as much as possible this story doesn't specify.

Finally they were able to ask for a joint leave this time, it took years, but finally Kaidan and Shepard were able to get some well awaited family downtime. After all the Council still had Ashley and James as the human spectre’s to use.

Shepard even had to defend the vacation saying that in the four years that the Reapers have been causing chaos in the galaxy, in which two of those years they were essentially dead, then maybe a little sabbatical would be well earned.

So finally the pair was able to get their request in and book an extravagant family outing on one of the asari’s most premium inter-galaxy cruises.

“So, we ready to go? Didn’t forget anything?” Shepard asked as a group of three perfectly clean looking young boys came running towards the skycar. All followed by a very rugged looking man that for all intents and purposes still had kept his hair cleanly in place. 

Kaidan stepped into the garage, haggard lines crossing his face as he wiped his brow. Shepard stepped up near him and gave him a kiss. “You always look so good when you’re sweaty.” Shepard whispered.

“I hate it when my hair is wet, it’s hard to fix and all you know.” Kaidan sighed, allowing his spouse to help him up and heave the rest of the luggage in the trunk.

Shepard went ahead and gave a quick kiss on the worried forehead, taking care to trace the lines away from said area with a little massage. “I know, but I love it anyway. You look good whichever way, my heart.”

A groan from the car let the two adults part ways; “Let’s go guys! We’re going to miss the cruise!” the eldest called, rolling his eyes at the display of affection.

“Yeah let’s gooooo!” added the young who was bouncing up and down the seat, making the skycar rock dangerously.

The middle child went ahead to stick his tongue out at the two. “I should have bought all my robots, I miss them already.”

Shepard laughed “Sorry bud, we’re already pressed for time as it is, you should have done that earlier when we had over a month to pack” the commander then moved around Kaidan’s body and groped to find the skycar keys “Aw you hear that Kaidan? Maybe I should drive this time?”

The twinkle in Shepard’s eyes was unmistakable, and Kaidan was not going to fall for it. Not now, not ever “Oh no, you’re never going near the driver's seat, of any car - we just got this car.”

An adult groan came and Kaidan watched as the love of his life made the cutest face that was a sin to all humankind. “C’mon Kaidan, you don’t really think I’m going to go crazy with our boys inside, right?” The eye flutter did not help, but soon enough the younger man handed the keys over to his commander.

“Fine. I trust you, Shepard.” Kaidan said with utmost professionalism as he handed the keys that were safely tucked inside his shirt - Kaidan watched as his spouse’s smile grew and he could only hope he wasn’t wrong as he settled in the passenger’s seat.

Kaidan moved to look back at his sons, “Alright kids- buckle in your bel--”, he wasn’t finished when the trio said their announcement in perfect recitation;

“It’s been buckled!” the middle cheered,

“Ever since we sat!” added the youngest...

“And we’re ready for action!” said the oldest as all three boys raised their hands in the air.

“Shepaaaaard!” That was the only word that Kaidan was able to say as the commander of the Normandy revved the engine and stepped on the gas like nobody’s business. 

“Sike!” Shepard jeered as they spared a glance at their love. “I love you Kaidan! But it’s the boys’ idea not mine!” 

“Oh god, I should have known this would happen!” Kaidan sucked in his gut, it wouldn’t do well for his boys to see him hurl after all.

“Yayyyy! Go go faster this is the best ride ever!!! Weeeeeee!!!” Came the chorus of the boys, being in obvious awe at the best ride they had. 

Normally when the family was in the sky car, they made sure to never do anything rash, but since they were technically going to join one of the asari cruise ships to tour around the nearby friendly colonies, the skycar they had was equipped with extra untapped power that could double as a shuttle when it went off world.

“You are never allowed to make a purchase of anything that involves machinery.” Kaidan said, huffing as they finally landed on the ship. He was glad that one of the asari valet’s took the car from Shepard. 

“Aww come on, it’s been so long since you rode anything I drove, didn’t you even miss it?”

“If I missed anything that could cause me to die prematurely, I’d pick Harbinger or something.” 

“You’re no fun, right boys?” 

Shepard looked down, the two eldest beamed up at him while the youngest one blinked up at his parents. “Uh… I should have bought my blanket… I’m a bit… woozy now papa.” 

Kaidan shook his head as he went ahead to carry his littlest. 

“Maybe when he’s older, kay Shepard?” Kaidan looked at his spouse accusingly before sighing, when the other two kids went ahead to run into the asari cruise ship, Kaidan quickly gave his spouse a kiss. “I gotta be honest, I did miss your driving sometime. At least I know with the kids you wouldn’t go too crazy.”

“Hmmm maybe when they’re older then.” Shepard smiled, all pearly white teeth beaming and looking every inch unapologetic.

They weren’t exactly able to enjoy their little tender moment when a harsh turian shout came from the corner. Moving quickly to inspect what happened, the pair saw their two boys on the ground, on all fours as they quickly tried to help the turian - that they obviously bumped into - get all the cargo that fell. Parts of which were some very expensive looking items.

Kaidan shook his head as he watched Shepard apologize. “You know boys, after this we’re going to set a lot of rules. I didn’t want to do this, but you really need to tone a bit of your Shepard-genes down. Remember, we're good people here.”

The twin young grins he got and the single disbelieving glance was all that Kaidan needed as he tried the best he could to keep his face impassive.

“And it’s still my fault?” Shepard remarked.

“Well, it ain’t gonna be me.” Kaidan shrugged. "As far as I can recall, I'm the most law-abiding human spectre out of the four of us.

“I shouldn’t have followed you!” Said their eldest to the middle child who was now making a face.

Shepard cut them all off before a real fight ensued, “And I should have bought more credits if I knew this would happen.”

After another apology towards the turian, Shepard lifted their kids, one in each arm as Kaidan brought the youngest who was now sleeping in his arms.

Sure their family was a little too crazy at times, maybe too crazy and he was literally the only sane one, but looking back at it? At all the years he spent beside Shepard? There was no place he would rather be. 

"Damn, didn't think the ac in here would be this cold," Kaidan said, moving closer to his partner as the main lobby of the cruise was in sight; "Mom was right... I should have brought a sweater-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also encourage Kaidan lovers to visit youtube's  
> "Deep Thoughts by Kaidan Alenko" = Amalia Sanchez
> 
> That's where I got the needed quotes XD, ah.. good people.


	3. I’m Not Sure The Galaxy Will Survive Two Shepards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always found it sad that Miranda couldn't have kids. Not because having kids is a must, but because she herself was very sad about it. I think she'd be a wonderful mother, just afraid given how awful her past is regarding those in power.

“G’Day to you both, looks like someone’s excited being here first thing in the morning. Anyway, allow me to welcome you to Australia’s School for Future Biotics.”

\------------------------------------------

The decision for an adoption was easier than their decision on getting married. Which was why today they were in front of Australia’s best biotic school, and not in front of a church.

“Are you sure about this Shepard? A biotic - and a child and-” 

Shepard took the worrying face into his hands, moving his thumb along her cheek in a way he knew comforted her. “It’s been two years in the making Miranda,” he whispered, patient, kind, understanding, a voice she had heard only been given to her. Letting her feel that there was no pressure, that whatever she decided with - no matter how much she changed her mind, he would support her. “Two years was enough for you to build me back but if you want more time, we have all of it in the world.” 

“No. You’re right. I want this too but what .. what if I- what if we- what if she?”

He couldn’t help but quirk his lips “She? You’ve already chosen Ms Lawson?” he jested as he kissed her on the forehead, Miranda was not one to be unsure, but to see her now, stuttering, almost helpless, it was a rare feat that only he was able to see, that it was he that she found herself trusting enough to be open with. “I think- no, I know you’ll be a good parent, and no, it’s not about your father. You are your own person Miranda, you’ve grown so many times and became a better version of yourself. From being under Henry, Cerberus… Tim - you’ve grown and you’re better now. Don’t let that - don’t let me hold you back.”

Miranda looked deep into those eyes, eyes that were human despite the cybernetics, she could see it in her handiwork, how she was able to revive Shepard from nothing, and how she learned to respect an individual and follow them, not as a boss but as an equal. If she was able to work with someone as stubborn and wonderful as this man right in front of her, why wouldn’t she able to care for a child?

“It looks like you’ve found the answer.” he smiled, letting go of her face. Shepard saw it in her eyes, the will and determination that always surfaced after doubt. He knew that she had a lot of fears, but he also knew he would always be there for her, whatever happens.-

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they were led into the adoption housing, Shepard watched as Miranda worried her lip, even though she kept the poise in her walk and words, he could see that the task in front of her was still daunting. Children of all ages walked and ran in front of them from the closed office, while some daring to peek long enough from the sides of the windows trying not to be seen. 

Shepard nudged his shoulder towards her. “We don’t have to choose now, we’re just looking.”

Miranda shook her head, moving her hand to clasp his as she squeezed. “No, I think we will have to choose now.” she said, her eyes trained on a figure farther away from the corridor. 

He followed her gaze, and then and there, Shepard knew Miranda was ready.

“You ready?” he asked her, just to be sure once again.

“More than ready… though I’m not sure the galaxy will survive another Shepard.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Are you both married?” The child behind them asked, she sounded so much like Miranda that it was amazing to him how Miranda zoned in on this one child and didn’t dare to leave the school without her.

Shepard made a face as he tried not to laugh, the steering wheel in his hands shaking as he tried not to keep a straight face. “Yes we are hon, why?” 

To his side, Miranda found herself cut off before she could speak. 

“Just cause… I’d like to call you mommy and daddy? And… and I think Ms Lawson--- looks so beautiful in a wedding dress.” This time Shepard couldn’t help but smirk, the child, Sophie, was definitely perfect. When he followed Miri’s gaze it was obvious his partner was full on smitten. He was too, it was love at first sight. In the short amount of time he had spent talking to little Sophie, he knew then and there he was going to have a little sidekick when dealing with Miranda. 

Miranda’s jaw dropped, and then closed, and with steel will she nodded and gave her decision. “Shepard, honey, it’s time for us to discuss our marriage - a real one.”

This time, he let the laugh out, for two years now they have been debating on a wedding and adoption, with the adoption winning first because technically, even if he and Miranda had affixed their signatures on a civil bonding, they technically had not been married in the traditional way. 

Even though he never pressured Miranda after their discussions, it only took one little whimsical tone from their newest family member and Miranda was hooked.

“Is this a proposal Ms Lawson?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You know Shepard, this isn’t going to be a big wedding. It’s not like I have a lot of family I’d invite.” 

Shepard turned to look at his now- fiance, the tic in her cheek worrying her perfect face. With a sigh, he patted his thigh, signalling her to come sit on him. If there was something true in the galaxy, his partner was a worrier, from the time she was made, gained consciousness and grew older, there was a worry on who she was going to be, a worry about her family, her place in the world. There was a worry in her abilities, her strength, her mind, and when he came into her life, again a new worry popped up. This time though, even as she worried, he knew that at least he would be there for her all the way. No matter how big or small.

“What do you mean? Family isn’t by blood you know.” He stated, holding her close against him. “We’re family, Sophie’s family now too, and we have a lot of people who love us.” 

“You’re right… maybe a small wedding then?”

“Small is good, we’ll invite the Alliance, no? Some of the Alliance then, Chakwas, Adams, The double D’s, Joker, Edi, Wrex, Bakara - their ten… fifty children - okay no? Then just them - Grunt, Tali- Garrus - even Jack?”

“Okay, okay, you’ve made your point, we are loved, you are loved -”

“Don’t shortchange yourself Miri, they love you too.”

Miranda didn’t reply to that, in a way she did believe him, it was only her own reservations that stopped her from always trying to engage with the others. “Maybe a medium wedding, looks like I have to start planning, caterers, venue - What would Sophie like?” 

The spectre laughed, of course Miranda was now in the mood to plan.

“I think she just wants to see you in a wedding dress, love. I’d like to see you in one as well.” he gave her his best smile, an easy feat since he found Miranda perfect in every way. “Course, getting you out of it is one of my biggest fantasies.” The eyebrow movement was very much noticed as Miranda slapped his shoulder in jest. 

“Behave Shepard, we have a child now.” 

Shepard watched as Miranda’s eyes went from playfully admonishing him to downright shock and then the eyes he loved so, started to water.

“Whoa, what, what happened?” He asked, suddenly alert as he held her to him tighter, letting his hands move soothing motions on her back as Miranda started to sob, her voice hitching.

“We have a child. Shepard… a child. I… I’m so happy…so afraid - I feel stupid crying over such little things.”

“It’s not a little thing, you’re allowed to feel now you know? It’s okay Miranda… just let it out.”

He cradled her in his arms tightly that night, and when they woke up, it was with the sun shining happily at them, all in one bed, with a child that they promise to love with a future that would be built with only them in charge of their own fates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Models as usual from DeviantArt- Grummel83
> 
> I suck at it lmao but I'm enjoying. 
> 
> I wanted to make one for Kaidan and Ashley -- preferably with children, but there's not a lot of models I can choose from that are kid -sized that but hey who knows haha

**Author's Note:**

> Shepard / Ashley / Kaidan / Miranda models from Grummel83  
> Car / Bar from melllin  
> Chair from lexakiness


End file.
